fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 7
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 7: Substitution that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qHE8AM9rnU The next day, Avalon and Sierra prepare their stuff to leave off to Hawaii. Blazer gets up ready to continue his new job and rise in status, Avalon calls his sister Valencia who recently arrived from Brazil to look over the company while he and his wife are away. She agrees to not only to just take charge of the company, but also to work in the company. {Hayward Company, Lobby, 8:45AM} Valencia arrives at the company and sees Gabriela the receptionist. "Hello, can you please tell me where my brother's office is?" Asked Valencia with respect. "Sure, its on the third floor miss...?" Replied and asked Gabriela. "My name is Valencia *Shakes her hand*." Stated Valencia. "Well then, you can go now Valencia." Said Gabriela smiling. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV0IKsmbQAQ {Hayward Company, Third Floor, Hallway, 8:55AM} In the hall way Valencia runs into Blazer. "Oh, are you Avalon's substitute?" Asked Blazer. Valencia does not get a good feeling about Blazer. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" Asked Valencia with wonderment. "I'm Blazer Aristo, I run the paperwork from office to office." Addressed Blazer. Valencia then gives Blazer a butch of papers from a client. "Okay then, make sure you take care of this." Addressed Valencia and leaves to Avalon's office. Blazer is left shocked, he didn't like Valencia's attitude. "Arrogant bitch, we'll see who controls who soon enough." Said Blazer to himself. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqNEer1_JIg {Las Vegas, Seafood's Restaurant, Kitchen, 10:00AM} Candice is seen guiding the cooks around on how to make the food for the costumers. "Make sure you add a bit more of salt." Recommend Candice to Lilith. "Sure, I was going to add more pepper but you are right." Replied Lilith. Marcus comes into the kitchen after serving some costumers. "Candice, I am so glad our business is booming." Explained Marcus. Candice goes up to him and hugs him. "Do you mind if we go sit at a booth and talk?" Asked Candice with shyness. "No not at all, lets go." Replied Marcus and they both go to one of the booths in the restaurant. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Asked Marcus. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ITsRyKrO7g Candice looks out the window and then to the costumers. "I'm starting to have feelings for you, Marcus." Confessed Candice. Marcus then turns red, he is glad Candice likes him since he has been having the same feelings for her. "I like you too, Candice. Want to be my girlfriend?" Asked Marcus with shyness. Candice is left speechless. "I do...I really do but..." Said Candice, she didn't seem convinced enough. Marcus then proceeds to grab her hands, and then looks at her. "What is holding you back?" Asked Marcus. "Blazer...I don't know if he'd accept our relationship." Stated Candice. "Why should what he thinks matter, it is about our happiness, Candice." Addressed Marcus. Marcus then kisses Candice quickly, she is left a little baffled. They then continue to kiss with passion. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters